1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power saving control apparatus and method for a simple electronic exchange system, and more particularly, to apparatus and method for efficiently operating a simple electronic exchange system even that a main alternating current (AC) input power is down. The present application is based upon Korean Application No. 67801/1995, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a main AC power of a simple electronic exchange system is down, the system operates by being supplied with an auxiliary AC power from a secondary battery. However, there is a limit to operate the system as described above. Therefore, it is necessary to properly operate the system in consideration of the capacity of the battery, until the main AC power is restored, to thereby reliably sustain the operation of the system. But, according to a conventional technique, since a simple electronic exchange system operates as usual even when it is being powered by an auxiliary AC power without consideration after a main AC power has been down, it results in problem in that the auxiliary AC power is down before restoring the main AC power.
Meantime, most of the electric power of the simple electronic exchange system is largely used for the operations of a general telephone as a terminal device or an extension telephone, i.e. when the extension telephone or the general telephone is ringing, or a light emitting diode (LED) or liquid crystal display (LCD) of the extension telephone goes into action. All the operations of the extension telephone are unnecessarily continued even if an extension subscriber is absent for a long period of time to thereby waste power without need. Such a waste of power is undesirable in every aspect of the system operation when the main AC power is down and the extension subscriber is absent for a long period of time.